Life or Death? Present or Past?
by hniki21
Summary: Its about Kagome and Inuyasha choosing between each other and two others. But of course Miroku and the others are in the story; but mostly this story is about the four characters Kouga, Inuyasha, kagome, and Kouga. You would have to read it to understand.


**Tragedy Strikes**

Kagome Higrashi and her boyfriend Kouga were driving down the high way from the movies heading home on Kouga's motorcycle. Kagome felt an odd disturbance from Kouga.

(Kagome thinking)

_"Everytime, here lately, when I go to touch him he flinches. Is he sick or something? Oh my gosh, is it me?" _

(Kouga pulls over)

Kouga turns off the engine. "Kagome I have a convession to make..." He pauses.

"What is it?" Kagome looks into his blue eyes nervously, trying to read them. Then gets even more nervous when he turms his head to keep his thoughts private.

"Kagome..." He pauses again, but doesn't move an inch from the direction he's got his big blue eyes locked on.

"Would you tell me whats the matter already!" Kagome says with a that sweet innocent voice, turning his head towards hers.

"Kagome..." He grabs her hand from his chin and moves it to his mouth.

"I'm breaking up with you." He says as sweet and low as he possibly could. Confirming one of her thoughts. She yanks her hand back and looks at him hurt, confused, mad, sad, etc.

"What?" Kagome says in a low tone, but with a hurt and kinda squeaky voice (crying).

"Snph.." Kagome crying.

"Please Kagome don't cry." He goes to grab her to calm her down, to be shoved off and yelled at.

"Why? Was there someone else?...Is there someone else?" Kagome asked yelling at first then calming down slightly.

"NO! No, Kagome its complicated.. But it has nothing to do with you at all!" Kouga said trying to reasure her that she was not to blame.

"No it was all your fault and you just want to be friends.. is that it?" Kagome asks with a hurt voice, and semi sarcastic voice.

"No, well yeah sorta, but its not like it sounds. I mean it really, it has absolutly nothing to do with us.. its just..." Kouga paused looking down.

"Its just what?" Kagome asked beginning to calm down once more.

"Its just that I'm moving, I'm being adopted, and I just believe that its for the best that we.. you know..." He paused again not wanting to say anythin else.

"Break up." Kagome said still calm, and feeling a little better now knowing that it had nothing to do with her, but still sad that he was moving.

"Yeah."

"Where are you moving?"

"New York."

"When?"

"2 days from tommarrow."

Kagome didn't saying anything else just sat there with a sad expression on her face.

"Please Kagome.. please forgive me for not telling you earlier."

"I forgive you." Kagome looked up at him smiling, trying so hard to keep from crying. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"And please believe me its not you at all!! It has nothing to do with you!!"

"I know, and I completely understand... I just..." Kagome pauses, and looks down at the gravel at there feet.

"You just what?"

(No answer)

"Kagome?" Kouga pulls her head up to his and looks at her face. Her whole face is covered with tears.

"I just don't want you to go!" Kagome shouted under her breath finally not being able to hold it in anymore, and just bursting into tears. Kouga grabs her and pulls her into a tight loving hug.

"Kagome!" He lays his head down in her hair and breaths in big breaths of her wonderfully gorgeous black hair, knowing that it would probably be the last time he ever got to smell her again.

"Why... Why do you have to leave!" Kagome said still with her head in his chest.

"..." Kouga didn't speak. He just stood there frozen, which makes Kagome bring her head up to look at him.

"Kouga?"

(Sighs) "Kagome... I just... I just rather not talk about it right now." Kouga says as lightly as he possibly could without hurting her feelings.

"Well if you don't tell me now, you may never get the chance again. Look, Kouga you know you can trust me. Have I ever given you a reason why you shouldn't?"

"No! But Kagome..." Kagome just stares at him with her dark brown eyes, trying her best to read his mind but failing miserably. He notices and hugs her tighter he pulls her head down to his chest and breaths in her hair one last time. Then he whispers in her ear.

"I love you and always will! No matter where I go or where you go. You will always be in my heart and memories forever more. One day I'll find you and I'll come back to you I promise." Then he grabs her and pulls her into a passionate and loving kiss!!

**Chapter 2: Suprise Visit**

**Recap: **_"I love you and always will! No matter where I go or where you go. You will always be in my heart and memories forever more. One day I'll find you and I'll come back to you I promise." Then he grabs her and pulls her into a passionate and loving kiss!!_

**End Recap**

(After that Kouga takes her home and she cries all night!! Then later in the mourning she wakes up and decides to go to the first place they met, the sacred tree. But when she got there she saw something!! A light coming from the well and she goes to check it out!! When she gets in there she sees the light is coming from inside the well, but its sealed tight with sutras, probably the ones from her grand-father!! But then it breaks, and hands come flying out at her, and pulls her in!! Her little brother is right behind her whitnicing all of this and goes to tell her grand-father and mother!! And well you know the rest!! She makes new friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Shipou, Miroku, and Kirara!! The only thing she never did meet or see again was her darling Kouga!!)

"See ya mom I'm gone!" Kagome yells from inside her room, running down the stairs!

"Wait Kagome, I have something for you and your friends." Kagome's mother calls from the kitchen.

"What is it?" She hands her a huge basket.

"I figured for once I could make your friends a nice meal." Kagome's mother says with a big smile on her face. "Now go on dear, and be careful.

Kagome nods her head (up and down) "I will" She throws her bookbag on and runs out the door. "Thanks mom!" She grabs her bike and heads to the well.

(Kagome thinking)

_" Good thing I got a new bike as soon as I got back from the other era! Seeing as how big this basket! Geez, I'm suprised I didn't drop it when she handed it to me! Its so heavy wonder whats all in it!! With all this food moms prepared us, by tommarrow will be sumo big! Well look at the bright side atleast with Inuyasha around will have a good exceriseing coach!" _Kagome jumps in the well and appears on the other end. _"Then again with all these demons we've been fighting here lately it wouldn't be any suprise if we didn't even get to sit down and rest for awhile. I was lucky to even get to go back to the other era. I pratcily said sit a hundred times. Which means.. oh no... Inuyashas going to be so ticked!! And I didn't even bring the RAMEN!! AHHHHHHHHHH!! IM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!! AND TO TOP THAT OFF I STAYED FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS!! PRACTICALLY MONTHS!! JUST FOR SCHOOL!!" _She finally gets her bike over the well and begins riding. _"But then again he didn't show up wonder..."_ Kagome was stopped in her tracks when she started to relize something was aproaching and very fast!

(End of Kagome thinking)

"I sence jewel shards near by. Two to be exact. But where, where is it coming from!" Kagome looks around but sees nothing. "There! Thats the direction. Should I get inuyasha?!" Kagome starts thinking back to right before she left!

(Flashback)

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Inuyasha asks more in a gruntly aggressive manner than usual.

"Its considered home, and don't try stopping me either or i'll..." Kagome was interupted.

"Or you'll what, sit me, please i'm not scared of you miko! Look I just need you to tell me where the rest of the jewel shards are then you can go home as much as you like, feh! You could stay home for all I cared! I just need you..."

"Sit! SIT SIT SIT SIT!! TO WHAT TELL YOU WHERE YOU CAN FIND ALL THE JEWEL SHARDS, SO YOU CAN BECOME ALL SO POWERFUL, SO YOU CAN BECOME A FULL FLEDGE DEMON!! YOU KNOW FINE THEN IM LEAVING FOR GOOD!! YOU CAN GET YOUR PRESCIOUS KIKYO TO HELP YOU FIND THE REST OF THEM, IM THROUGH WITH DEALING WITH YOU AND THAT DAMN MIKO!! YOU CAN BOTH LIVE IN HELL FOR ALL IM CONCERNED!!" Just when Inuyasha was beginning to get the message and beginning to get back up something he thought would never happened did!!

"SIT A THOUSAND TIMES SIT!! IM THROUGH WITH BEING AROUND YOU AND HAVING TO DEAL WITH YOU!! IM SICK OF YOU!! IM SICK OF SEEING YOUR FACE!! IM JUST SICK OF YOU!!" She begins to cry.

"Kagome..." Sango starts to feel some symphony for her dear friend and begins to cry tears for her. She had never seen her hurt so badly! And where talking about a girl thats been tossed and throwin around a million times, been poisoned and just everything that you could possibly think of that was horrible had been done to her! Yet she show'd no pain, and when she did she just smiled. Trying to keep her friends from seeing her in pain! Kagome was never one to give into temptation or to let her true feelings show! But Inuyasha always seemed to have a way of getting her to show, unlike anyone else could. Even though she never admitted it, everyone but Inuyasha and Kagome knew that they both had love towards each other. They were, of course, just blinded by love.

"Kagome I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just meant..."

"SIT!! WELL YOU DID! Huh, I'm going home!"

(End Of Flashback)

"Forget him, I'll figure it out on my own! Just to show him that I can do more than just seek Jewel Shards out! No matter how I came to finding this demon! Thats past the point." Kagome rides off in the other direction towards the jewel shards.

(Kagome thinking)

_"I'll show him that I'm not just some jewel shard seeker! Ah!" _

(End Of Kagome's Thinking)

Kagome's bike crashes, and she stumbles to the ground!

"What tha... what was that? I sence Jewel shards and there very close!" Kagome gets up and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Chapter 2: Suprise Visit (Continued)**

**Recap: **(Kagome thinking)

_"I'll show him that I'm not just some jewel shard seeker! Ah!" _

(End Of Kagome's Thinking)

Kagome's bike crashes, and she stumbles to the ground!

"What tha... what was that? I sence Jewel shards and there very close!" Kagome gets up and then...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

**End of Recap**

**Meanwhile...**

Inuyasha sits up in a tree like he usually does, except hes siting up above Kaede's hut, instead of the well.

(Inuyasha thinking)

_"Maybe I should go back to Kagome's time and.. Wait! What am I thinking! If I go back to Kagome now I'll surely be killed! After all those sit commands I'm suprised that I'm still even able to walk!"_

(End of Inuyasha thinking)

(Flashback)

"I HATE YOU!! INUYASHA!!" Kagome storms off caring her bike behind her.

"Inuyasha go after her! Its your fault! Did you see her face! Its completely covered with tears! I can't believe you! How could you say something so.. so.." Sango yells at her friend. Upset to see her best-friend/somewhat sister hurt so badly.

"I think what Sango is trying to say is.." Miroku was interupted by a pissed off Demon Slayer.

"You're such an ass!" Sango blurted out pointing her finger at Inuyasha!

"I second that, how could you say such a thing to Kagome!" Shippou shouts out joining in on all the insults flying at Inuyasha.

"Don't you think I know that.." Inuyasha begins to get up. (Crackle) "Ahh!" Inuyasha falls back down.

"Serves you right!" Sango and Shippou shout in unison.

"Well I think that all that pretty much sums it all up. So what shall you do now Inuyasha? Will you go console Kagome or will you just sit here and sulk." Miroku asked calmly.

"He better go back to her if he knows whats best for him!" Sango said in a threatning but low tone! Still very scarey!

"Yeah! I'm with Sango on that! You need to go tell Kagome you're sorry!" Shippou says, but was suprised by Inuyasha when Inuyasha completely ignored them. Usually he hits by now, but this time he was completely ignoring them! Or atleast he was trying to!

(End of Flashback)

(Inuyasha thinking)

_"Kagome.. I'm so sorry! I never expected you to actually think I was serious! I thought you would just yell those dang sit commands and run off screaming that you where going home. But instead you did something that hurt more than getting cut or stabbed! You could have said sit a million times without fail and it still wouldn't hurt as much as it did seeing you cry. And worse cause of me!_

(End of Inuyasha thinking)

Inuyasha was brought back out of his thoughts and back to realty when he smelled of the air. It smelled so familiar. It smelled of Honey Dew, and a mellons.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispers under his breath and then rushes off in the direction of the well. Right when Inuyasha was getting so close to the well he began to smell another familiar scent, and made his flesh boil at the thought of who it was. Especially when he smelled blood, and then he heard the familiar voice of a lucious beauty!

"AHHHHHHH!!"

(Now where back to where we were with Kagome)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells and busts out into the open right in between Kagome and the mysterious foul person, Inuyasha had smelled earlier.

"Huh, Inuyasha!"

"Are you alright Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked without turning around he just had a good grip on his sheath and the other on his sword.

"Huh, um.. yeah I'm fine." Kagome stuttered suprised to see Inuyasha. She thought that he was still mad from earlier!

"Should have known that vial smell in the air was you!" Inuyasha smirks and unleashes his tesiuga as he gets ready to battle..

"Niroku!"

**Chapter 3 The Final Battle**

**Recap: **"AHHHHHHH!!"

(Now where back to where we were with Kagome)

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yells and busts out into the open right in between Kagome and the mysterious foul person, Inuyasha had smelled earlier.

"Huh, Inuyasha!"

**End of Recap**

(Kagome's POV)

"Kagome!"

"Huh, Inuyasha!"

(Kagome thinking)

_"He actually came for me! He must of smelled the air, and knew I was here! But still... he came! He must have smelled Niroku and hurried here to finish him off! Cause he may not want me here, but doesn't mean he could care less if i died or not, he does care doesn't he?"_

(End of Kagome thinking)

"Kagome you alright?"

"Huh, um.. uh yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

(Kagome thinking)

_"Duh, stupid! Stupid, Stupid! STUPID! How could I think such a horrible thing! He may not want me around, but that doesn't mean he wants me dead! It just means he doesn't want me in his life!_

(End of Kagome thinking)

"Die Naroku.. huh-ahh!" They start going into a brawl throwing punches at each other.

"Inuyasha, wait up for us!" Kagome turns her head around to see her friends running from the direction Inuyasha had run from.

"Kagome!" Sango cheered, not to to excited showing that she knew Kagome was here and okay, but still showing alot of excitement.

"Kagome! I missed you so much! I thought you would never come back!" Shippou shouted jumping into the young mikos arms.

"Mwah!" Kirara meowed, as to seconding what Shippou said.

"I third that, after what Inuyasha said I'm suprised you show'd up..." Miroku was interrupted by a sudden burst of pain on his head.

"Owe what was that for?"

"For opening your mouth when we declared earlier we wouldn't talk about it around Kagome!" Sango said angry at the monk for speaking of something they declared they wouldn't earlier.

"Its alright you guys, I'm fine with it! But I think right now theres much worse things to deal with!"

"Right!" The gang said in unison and headed off!

"Oh, Kagome heres your arrows and bow, I-we had a feeling you would show up seeing as how fast Inuyasha sped off!" Sango said turning around to hand her friend the bow and arrows.

"We figured you where either in danger or Inuyasha was really glad to see you! In either case you would need them!" Shippou said laughing.

"Hnmph! Thanks you guys I really needed that!" Kagome said smiling at them.

"Whats taking you guys, hurry up and get over here, and help us out!" Miroku and Inuyasha said almost somewhat in unison! But slightly different words.

"Where coming, Hirachous... GO! Kagome and Sango yelled this time defitnitly in unison!

The Hirachous hit Narkou and then the arrow next!

"Damn wenches!"

"My turn next... Wind Scar!" Of course you know who that one is.

"As mine! Wind Tunnel..." Miroku began to open his hand when he was met by yells!

"Are you nuts you crazy monk, don't do that!" Shippou shouted followed by Kagome and Sango.

"Close your hand before you suck in those ... poison!" the two girls shout in unison.

"Close that damn hand of yours before you end up killing yourself! Inuyasha yelled.

"Fools you think you can kill me so easly!" Narkou spated out at them. Then he started to form back to one!

"Wait a sec, I have an idea!" Kagome excitedly said but then got nervous about the plain failing and loosing a friend in the process!

"What is it Kagome?" Shippou asked sitting on her shoulder.

"I don't know if we should use my plan though, we could possibly lose our dearist friend." Kagome told Shippou.

"Lose a friend? Who?" Shippou said shaking at the thought of it being him.

"Don't worry Shippou its not you." Kagome said smiling.

"Whuh! So who is it then?" Shippou said confused.

"Sango!" Kagome halored.

"Sango?" Shippou said with confusion in his voice and eyes.

"No its not Sango I was calling for Sango! Hey Sango come mere a sec." Kagome halored once more finally getting the Demon Slayers attention.

"Yeah. Whats up Kags?" Sango asked while battling off some of Narakous body parts that where flying at them. Kagome shot it with an arrow as well.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but I need you to do me a favor, can you get rid of as much as the Shimiochous as you can. Where going to need Mirokus wind tunnel if where going to defeat Naraku."

"You can't be serious!"

Kagome whispers something in her ear.

"I don't like the sounds of this Kagome, but I'll do it!"

"Thanks Sango, and trust me I won't let anything happen to Miroku."

"I know, and I trust you fully!" Sango says and gives Kagome a hug. Kagome smiles and hugs back and then runs off into the direction of the monk.

"So whats the plan exactly Kagome?" Shippou asks.

"Sango, and the rest of us, except Inuyasha will get rid of as much Shimiouchos as possible, until there all gone! Then Inuyasha will use his Wind Scar, I will use my arrow and Sango will use her Hirachous. And when he's in bits and pieces Miroku will finish him off with his wind tunnel... Miroku!"

Miroku swings his staff at some of Naraku and then turns to look at Kagome. "Yes, Miss Kagome.. How can I help you?"

"I need you to use your wind tunnel."

"What!? Are you serious!"

Kagome whispers something into his ear as well.

"Huh! Fine! Seems you won this time! But you better keep that promise." Miroku said smirking. Kagome rolls her eyes and runs over towards Inuyasha!

"What was it that you promised Kagome?" Shippou asked confused once more.

"I told him that if he did this one favor for me I would convince Sango into not hitting him when he grabbed her butt." Kagome said blushing a little at the thought.

"Idiot!" says Shippou!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollars.

"Get down!" Inuyasha tackles her and tucks her face into his chest covering her from the exploding Naraku (Like on the second movie)!

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said slightly smiling looking the other way to hide her smile and the huge pinkness of her cheeks.

"Whats your deal?" Inuyasha asked confused as to why she was hiding her smile, he liked it when she smiled. He just didn't like to admit it.

"Its just that... well um..!" Kagome stuttered and blushed real real pink!

"What? What!? Come on Kagome spit it out!" Inuyasha said while still lieing on top of her, not realizen what is going on in that little head of Kagome's or how close the two where.

"Inu..Inuyasha... Look out!! Kagome hollared pointing at one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Huh!?" Inuyasha quickly picks up Kagome and dodges the tentacle.

"Kagome you okay?" Inuyasha asks putting Kagome gently down on the ground, and turning to face Naraku.

"Yeah, hey Inuyasha I need you to hit Naraku with everything you've got! Got it!?" Kagome said standing up and acting as if she where in control.

"Um.. yeah that was kinda the plan!" Inuyasha says with a confused look on his face.

"Good, cause that was part of my plan!" Kagome said turning to face Sango, and Miroku signaling that it was time. They both shook there heads to signalize that they where ready. Kagome turns back around and gets one of her arrows out.

"And this devilish plan of yours happens to be?" Inuyasha said somewhat feeling left out and somewhat worried.

"Don't worry, just hit him with the best- uh scratch that i mean hit him even better than what you normally could do, and leave the rest to me!" Kagome said as she reared her arrow back getting energy pumped up ready for the shot.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a worriedly tone.

"Don't worry just aim and shoot, or well hit him! Whatever it is you do do it already! Just trust, thats all I ask!" Kagome said ready and now waitin on Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha's POV)

Inuyasha couldn't do anything but smile at Kagome! He must have been rubbin off on her or something, because now she was even starting to take control! And even though he didn't want to admit it, it kinda turned him on! He was trying so hard to keep from thinking dirty! I mean come on Kagome needed him right now! And all he could think about was tackling her and riping her clothes off, until there wasn't anything on her but him! LOL!! But he quickly snapped back to reality when he noticed Kagome was waiting on him!

(End of Inuyasha's POV)

just lettin you know that i made it so short because it was kinda like inuyasha was thinking to himself, but it was in 3rd person (author talking) instead of 1st person (instead of inuyasha talking) Sorry if i confused you!!

(Kagome's POV)

"Take this Naraku! Wind Scar!!"

"Die Naraku!!"

"Hmph, your all fools if you think that'll stop me!!"

"Miroku now!!" Kagome shouts in Miroku's direction!

"This is for my family! Taste the rath of the very curse you set upon my family!! Wind Tunnel!!"

"Fool! When will you learn that that won't work on me!" Naraku throws another ball of Shimiouchous at Miroku!

"Huh! What tha... Shimiochou!" Miroku gasps, but doesn't close his hand!

"Miroku close your wind tunnel up before you suck them all in!" Sango shouts running to his side! Miroku finally closes it as soon as he sees Kagome give him the signal.

"Where did those come from?" Sango says as she kneels down beside Miroku.

"Fools I heard your whole plan! I am Half-demon after-all!" Naraku shouted and then he began to laugh!

"Actually we where hoping you would!" Kagome says turning to where the Kagome had senced the two jewel shards!

"Kouga!!" Kagome shouts everyone except for Sango and Miroku turn to her in shock!

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Plan... Failed... Or Not??**

**Recap: **"Miroku close your wind tunnel up before you suck them all in!" Sango shouts running to his side! Miroku finally closes it as soon as he sees Kagome give him the signal.

"Where did those come from?" Sango says as she kneels down beside Miroku.

"Fools I heard your whole plan! I am Half-demon after-all!" Naraku shouted and then he began to laugh!

"Actually we where hoping you would!" Kagome says turning to where the Kagome had senced the two jewel shards!

"Kouga!!" Kagome shouts everyone except for Sango and Miroku turn to her in shock!

**End of Recap**

"What!?" Inuyasha asks even more confused than before! Kouga jumps out from the bushes.

"Hey babe I was wonderin' when you where going to call out for me!" Kouga says running to her side. His little pack (technically its his two friends and the regular wolves) soon follow shortly after!

"What tha hell is this!?" Naraku asks, suprisingly not as shocked as Inuyasha but still MATURELY shocked!

"Turns out your hearing isn't as great as you thought it was, now is it?" Kagome mocked. Naraku just snicked at this, and leashed out his tentacles at her.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelles, and just when he goes to grab her Kouga grabs her.

"Need a lift?" Kouga said in the sweetest and nicest and big time cutest tone ever!

"Yeah, thanks Kouga!" Kagome said smiling, thinking about how adorabale and cute he looked! He gently set her down and turned around to face Naraku.

"Hey Kagome you sure you want to do this?" Kouga asked not turning his back.

"Yeah, lets do it!" Kagome shouted and got one of her arrows out and shot it at the Shimiouchou ball! There was a big purple light come from it and then it cracked. All the shimiouchous bursted into dust.

"Got it!" Shouted Kagome in ethusiassm!

"Alright Kouga thats your cue!" Kagome said while Kouga nelt down.

"Whenever you are babe!" Kouga said smiling. Kagome blushed at him calling her babe!

"Miroku can you use your wind tunnel now that all the shimiouchous are gone?" asked Kagome not yet on Kouga!

"Yeah, I believe so!"

"You guys be careful!" Sango shouted towards her friend worried but positive that she would be okay all at the same time!

"You guys too!" And with that Kagome jumped on Kougas back and they sped off in a tornado of dust flying aroung them!

"Inuyasha I need you to hit Naraku one more time!" Kagome said from atop of Kouga.

"Yeah, sure thing!" Inuyasha said still confused and thrown off from everything that was going on, but mostly mad from seeing her on top of another guy!!

"HUH! AHH! WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled giving every once of energy and demonic power he had into this one and hopefully last blow!

After the blast there wasn't anything left of him but bits and pieces and his head of course!

Kagome got her arrow ready. Now she was directly in front of Narakus face, which didn't take long cause Kouga is really fast! "DIE NARAKU AND THIS TIME FOR REAL!!" Kagome shouted and let go of the arrow.

There was a huge explosion and next thing you know Kouga and Kagome are on the ground with Kouga on top of Kagome protecting her! Which makes Inuyasha even more furious!

"Huh, you think just because you get a new pal in your pathetic little team you would be able to defeat me!" Naraku mocked, which Kagome didn't care because she had intended for it to go that way!

"Shout your filthy mouth! Heracois!!" Sango shouts while throwing the Hiraclose! It hits Naraku shotering him to more little pieces!

"Why you little damn pest!"

"Naraku taste the rath of the curse you set upon me! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku shouts sucking up Naraku! Naraku was completely gone! And for good this time! Not like last time when he facked his own death! (Second movie) The wind tunnel, after all of Naraku was gone, starts to clear up!.

"Miroku your wind tunnel.." Sango said shocked.

"Is fading." Miroku finished for the shocked Demon Slayer. "Lets just hope this time its for good." Miroku said sitting on the ground.

"Here, Here!" Kagome shouted from where Kouga and her where laying. They began to run over to the others.

"So... Whos your friend and why haven't you told us??" Miroku asked smirking thinking something perverted as usual! Seems hes not to tired to act and think perverted OUT LOUD!! Inuyasha walked over and hit him REAL hard on the head, even harder than he usually does.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Miroku shouted/asked rubbing his head.

"You know damn well what that was for!!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You didn't have to me that hard!" Miroku mumbled under his breath but still loud enough everyone could hear him.

"Hnmph!" Inuyasha just crossed his arms over his shoulder and turned the other way, with his back facing Miroku and the others; but he still had one good eye on Kagome; even though he tried his best to act as if he wasn't (watching her I mean)

"Why don't we talk about this all over lunch?" Kagome suggested, and when they all agreed she looked over at Inuyasha with a face like 'what tha hell is your problem?'

Kagome grabbed her stuff and her bike and headed towards there usual spot a little ways down from Kaedea's village, Oh and by the way Kouga and Kagome said all there good-byes and stuff.

"EMMMM!! Kagome this is really good!!" Exclaimed everyone in unison.

"Well'p no one cooks better than my mom!" Kagome said stuffing her face with some suci.

"Your mom!?" Miroku asked somewhat with a big mouthful of sucii in his mouth.

"Yeah she decided to make us lunch this time, she said it was her way of saying thank you, and hello!" Kagome said smiling.

"Thank you? For what?" Sango asked confused.

"For watching over me and protecting me I guess, I was in a hurry so I didn't really stop to ask!" Kagome said stuffing her face with more suchi.

"Wow did she cook us a whole lot, I feel like a king!" Shippou said delighted.

"Well then will have to do something for her to show her our appreciation now won't we!" Sango said looking over at Shippou.

"Sure will!" Shippou said stuffing his face like Miroku and Kagome.

"So.. I hate to be the one to bring it up but.." Sango was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Who the hell was that wolf guy!? And what the hell where you doing with him!?" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. Who suprisingly hasn't begun eating like a total slob, he ate rather slowly. Thinking to himself I suppose.

"Huh, I suppose I should! Well it goes back to before you show'd up, when I first screamed!" Kagome begins to talk about when she had just came out of the well and senced the Jewel shards and screamed. (the beginning of the whole story)

(Flashback)

"I sence jewel shards near by. Two to be exact..."

Kagome talking Then before I knew it I was being attacked by some wolves. Luckily Kouga heard me shout out that I senced Jewel Shards approaching and he got them off of me.

Sango Why though if he kills people, why would he let you live?

Miroku Yes, I second that! Why would he stop the attack if he.." Miroku was interupted.

Kagome Hold on atleast let me finish my story.

Sango and Miroku Sorry!

Kagome Now where was I? Oh yeah.

(Back to Flashback)

"AHHHH!!" Kagome screamed holding onto the wolf's mouth that was inches from hers.

"Get off of her!" Someone shouted from behind. But the wolf remand for awhile that is. It finally got off after a little while.

"You okay miss?" The stranger asked grabbing Kagomes arm to help her up.

"Yeah thanks, hmm?" Kagome noticed purple light coming from both his legs.

"You have Jewel Shards in your legs." Kagome pointed out, which oddly made him laugh.

"I thought I heard you say you could sence Jewel Shards. Whats your name?" The stranger asked.

"Kagome, yours?" Kagome said/asked sluggishly (means she kinda stammered, she was nervous about the guy and started to back up talking in a mumbly voice, I can think of a better way to explain it! SRRY) backing away.

"Its Kouga, and my guess is your a Preistess, am I correct?" Kouga said beginning to walk her way, but still smiling.

"Kouga!? Did you just say that correctly! Did you just say your name was Kouga!?" Kagome said holding her bow and arrow. But beginning to let it drop. Because she was so shocked, DUH!!

"Yeah, what of it?" Kouga asked confused.

"My.. its just that.. um.. nothing." Kagome looks off at the ground deep in thought.

(Kouga thinking)

_"Odd girl, but she can sence Jewel Shards which is exactly what I need in a woman, plus there is that big plus about her looking HOT! Wouldn't mind sleeping with her, but thats for later. Right now I have to find those jewel shards! And get revenge against Naraku! For killing all my men, or well atleast most of them anyway. I still have those two bafoons and my regular wolves. Sigh Oh well, Kagome could become a good ally! And a very good wife one day! If shes up to it, i mean theres no way she wouldn't, shes hot im hot where a perfect match. Except for the whole i'm a demon and shes a human. Well'p its not like every marriage is gonna be perfect, every marriage has its bad percs. Hmm. Just one slight problem... I don't know if she will except to it or not..."_

(End of Kouga thinking)

Kouga was brought out of his thinking back to a crying human girl in his arms.

"What is it Kagome?" Kouga asked Kagome thinking ' What tha hell is wrong with this girl?'

"Its um sob its nothing.." Kagome said beginning to back away, but being pulled by two strong musicular arms.

"Kagome tell me... will you be my woman?" Kouga asked leaning his head on her hair to smell more of her scent, he liked the way she smelled.

"Do what!?" Kagome asked shaken up by everything going on! First off, by the fact that some guy had the same name as her ex, and secondly by the fact that she was hugging what seemed to be her exs ancestor, now shes even more shaken up at the relization that he just in terms asked her to marry him.

"Huh, its alright, its to sudden huh?" Kouga asked.

"Um.. yeah.. kinda because I just met you." Kagome said as the two broke apart.

"Kinda?" Kouga asked shooken up now as well.

"Yeah, the other reason is a long story... that I'm gonna have to tell you some other time because right now I'm starting to sence Jewel shards, and alot of them." Kagome said pointing in the direction of the jewel shards.

"Alright where out of here boys... sniphing hey Kagome?" Kouga begins to get ready for battle but then starts sniffing out danger.

"Hmm?" Kagomes confused once more.

"I'm senceing alot of danger coming from those Jewel Shards you just pointed out, maybe you should go and hide behind a bush or something." Kouga says sweetly not trying to hurt her feelings, but does so anyway.

"What are you trying to say, that only demons and men can fight, that girls can't protect themselves?" Kagome starts to argue with him, but is stoped by sweet strong arms wrapped around her.

"Of course not, I'm just saying that I don't want to see you get hurt thats all. I sence alot of demonic energy, and I think this guy might be Naraku so I want you to hide, as well where going to hide with you." Kouga whispered sweetly into her ears. Which filled her whole body with sensation rushing up and down.

"You are!?" Kagome said shoked, he was actually going to stay and watch over her, he was worried for her!

"Why are you so shocked, I told you I wanted you to be my woman, but I can't have you if your killed! Its my job to protect the woman I love." Kouga said looking into her eyes.

"Love!?" Kagome said looking back into his! He just smiled and turned around, then started sniffing the air.

"What is it?.. Oh wait you said Naraku didn't you?" Kagome said finally catching on to the fact that Naraku was about to get there.

"I smell a half-demon approaching from the other direction." Kouga said snarling over at the direction of where the half-demon was coming.

"A half-demon, that must be Inuyasha! Hurry hide in that bush!" Kagome said pushing him over where the others where.

"Hide, But what about you, I can't just leave you unintended to!" Kouga said, trying to stop her from pushing him, but failing misserably.

"Just go I'll be fine! Inuyasha is coming for me." Kagome starts thinking 'or atleast it better be for me' Kagome says angirly stopping off. Then Naraku jumps out in front of her. Suprising her, and then she trips backwards over her bike and screams in agony becuase she scrapped her ankle.

"AHHH!" Kagome hollars holding onto her ankle while still lieing on the ground beside her bike. And just as soon as Kouga was gonna jump out to save/help her Inuyasha appeared.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yells jumping out in between Kagome and Naraku.

"Huh, Inuyasha." Kagome looks over at Kouga who looked like he was about to jump in any second, but she silenced him and quietly told him to stay put! (moved her lips so that he could read them) Then she relized that Inuyasha had asked if she was okay!

"Huh, um... oh yeah I'm fine. Just a little ol' scratch." Then she mumbles (moves her mouth) telling him to stay put intill she needed him, that she would call out his name when she needed him to come out and help.

(End Of Flashback)

"So all along you had a plan out, to defeat Naraku!" Sango asked curious.

"Yeah, well sorta. I had an idea, but I couldn't figure out a way to get rid of the Shimiouchous for Miroku. So i figured hitting them with my arrow would work, that and you guys hitting them, but I was nervous about a second one. So I figured we would use Miroku to luer out the second batch of Shimiouchous. Then I would use Kouga to get closer to Narakus head for a better shot. Then Miroku could use his wind tunnel to get rid of the rest." Kagome said catching her breath.

"So why didn't you just get me to take you up closer!? Instead of that magny wolf demon!?" Inuyasha yelled/asked Kagome once more, still as pissed he was before.

"Because he has two Jewel shards inbeded in his legs, which makes much faster than you."

"Well I have to hand it to you Miss Kagome you are quiet the crafty little miko, and..." Miroku was interrupted by a small and chipper fox demon.

"A smart one at that." Shippou finished for him.

"Yes, precisely what I was about to say... Well'p em I'm full as full can get." Miroku said burping. "Squeze me!" Miroku blushed while everyone else laughed.

"I second that, how can Kings stand eating this much everyday?" Shippou asked falling back rubbing his stomach. Everyone laughed even harder.

"Well I say after defeating Naraku, which by the way was extremely hard, I believe we deserve a nice good bath, wouldn't you!?" Sango said getting up to go get behind a tree to change.

"I agree, oh and Miroku peek at either one of us and your dead, got it!?" Kagome said glarring at him.

"Here, Here!" Sango shouted from behind a tree.

" Gulp Yeah got it." Miroku mumbled, Kagome had never scarred him so much before, except for the time Kagome Sat Inuayasha like literally a couple hundred times.

"Where not going to peek so would you hurry up and just go get in!" Inuyasha said still grumpy from earlier.

"What is your problem?" Kagome asked not yelling, or atleast trying not to!

"Feh, nothing." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, trying not to start anything, he was scared of what the concicuences would turn out to be! She to did the same, worried about gettin into a brawl out with Inuyasha! She figured when all the rest of them where asleep she would ask him then.

(Later after the girls finally got into the hot spring the boys started a conversation like always)

"Sooo, whuts up?" Asked Miroku knowing that what he said to Kagome earlier meant that he really was upset, he just didn't want to talk about it, but Miroku figured he could atleast try since he always seemed to say atleast a sentence worth, which was better than it sounded. What im saying is that in that one little sentence, it could be the whole reason why hes upset.

"Its nothing." Inuyasha said in his still grumpy old mood.

"Doesn't sound like nothing, come on tell me!" Miroku tried his best to get his friend to budge, but it didn't seem to be working. But unfortunatly Miroku was a stubburn old brute sometimes.

"I just don't like the guy alright, there you happy, now leave me alone." Inuyasha said hoping the conversation had dropped, but he, unfortunatly forgot one thing once again, that Miroku was a perv.!! How in the world he forgot suprised him as well. And he didn't relize he had made a mistake until Miroku's next statement.

"So what you're saying is you're jealous because Kagome and Kouga seem to be having a secret thing going on? Am I right?" Miroku smerked, then his smirk got even bigger after he saw the big huge noticeable blush Inuyasha gave him.

"WHAT!? NO I"M NOT!!" Inuyasha yelled but not loud enough to where the girls could hear, or atleast thats what he was trying to do, but when he turned around to see if the girls where looking at him he saw that they where. Unfortunatly confirming his suspicions. Today was not his day.

"Hold on a sec, what are you tryin to say monk!?" Inuyasha asked starring evily at Miroku.

"I'm just saying that it seems to me that there might be something personal going on between Kagome and Kouga and your jealous." The monk sayed defending himself and then giving off a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!? THERES NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN KAGOME AND THAT WOLF, SO STOP SAYING THERE IS!! AND IM NOT JEALOUS!!" Inuyasha yelled with a huge blush covering his whole face. He turned around to see Kagome and the others starring at him, he quickly turned to face the direction of a tree. To hide the blush on his face and to make it look like he wasn't starring in Kagomes direction.

"All I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't give Kagome mixed signals. Cause one moment your 'mad' that shes around another guy, then the next..." Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha yelling 'Kikyo' and running off.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yells under his breath and then runs off.

"...you're running off in the other direction for another woman, sigh!!" Miroku finishes his sentence.

(The girls and Shippou in the bath, a little before Inuyasha ran off, in other words right when Inuyasha yelled WHAT NO IM NOT!! And looked to see Kagome starring)

(Kagome thinking)

_"I wonder what his deal is?"_

(End of Kagome Thinking)

Kagome was brought back out of her thoughts by a slyly smirking Sango, and a confused little Shippou.

"What? Why are you guys starring at me?" Kagome asked a little confused, and nervous about what the answer might be.

"Sooo Kagome how do you know Kouga so well?" Sango asked giving her a slyly evil 'Miroku' smile! (meaning perv smile)

"Wh..What do you mean?" Kagome asked, no longer confused. Just nervous at the answer shes about to get.

"Come on Kagome you know exactly what I mean! How do you know Kouga so well. You talked about him as if ya'll use to have a thing!" Sango said trying to push her into confessing.

"Fine seeing as though I'm not going to win at this." Kagome just sighed and told her about the night Kouga had told her he was moving. (1st chapter)

"Oh my Kagome I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you into talking about it." says a sad Sango putting a comforting arm on Kagome.

"Its okay, you didn't know. Besides it was a long time ago." Kagome said looking up towards Sango to give her a reassuring smile.

"You sure you okay?" Sango asked not bying her act for a second.

"Yeah I'm totally find." Kagome put on another fake smile, this one not as large as the other.

"Okay... If you say so." Sango said not pressuring her anymore, feeling that it would be best not to.. right now anyways.

Later the girls get out and notice that only Miroku is sitting gard.

"Where'd Inuyasha run off to?" Kagome asked worried.

"Um.. Well.. See.." Miroku studdered looking off in the distance Inuyasha had run off to.

"Well are you going to tell us or are you going to sit there starring off into space forever?" Sango teased as she sat down across from Miroku. Then Kagome storms off on her bike.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango yelled after her but she seemed not to hear her.

"What has gotten into those two?" Sango asked noone in paticulliar.

"Maybe they just need some alone time, speaking of which.." Miroku was interrupted by a very ticked off Demon Slayer.

"Touch me Lecher and you want live long enough to even bear a child with me or anyone else for that matter." Sango exclaimed bringing her fist up into the air to emphasize. All Miroku could do was gulp back his fear and turn into the direction of where there two friends had retreated earlier.

(Meanwhile with Inuyasha)

(Inuyasha thinking)

_Kikyous smell is mixed with something.. smells like __**BLOOD**__! Oh no, Kikyou hang on just a little bit longer I'm coming! I promise I won't let you die... not again, not ever. _

(End of Inuyasha thinking)

Inuyasha jumped out into a clearing where he found Kikyou lieing on the ground covered in blood.

"KIKYOU!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to Kikyou's side.

"Inu..yasha" Kikyou stammered coughing and weasing out more blood.

"Kikyou... what happen what did this to you?" Inuyasha asked with so many emothions running at the same time.

"No one did this to me... I'm afraid my time... is nearing an... end." Kikyou said coughing out more blood.

"Kikyou what are you talking about, none of this is making any sence." Inuyasha asked/sayed with such a light and sad tone.

"The spell... the spell i'm under is wearing off... the souls that I have been collecting over the past years... are beginning to fade and drift off to heaven where they belong." Kikyou said pointing to the sky where the souls that had previously left her body flout up to heaven.

"But that can't be, I thought that as long as you had your soul collecters bring you more souls then you would be okay. How could the spell be wearing off that easly?" Inuyasha asked leaning down on the ground next to Kikyou and picking her up into his arms to get a closer look.

(Back to Kagome)

Kagome rides on her bike into an open area, where she finds Inuyasha and Kikyou. She quickly hides behind a tree.

(Kagome thinking)

_I should have known better than to chase after him, I'm so stupid._

(End of Kagome thinking)

Kagome was brought back out of her thoughts by two voices.

"The spell... the spell i'm under is wearing off... the souls that I have been collecting over the past years... are beginning to fade and drift off to heaven where they belong." Kikyou said pointing to the sky where the souls that had previously left her body to flout up to heaven.

"But that can't be, I thought that as long as you had your soul collecters bring you more souls then you would be okay. How could the spell be wearing off that easly?" Inuyasha asked leaning down on the ground next to Kikyou and picking her up into his arms to get a closer look.

(Kagome thinking)

_Kikyou's dieing. But how can that be, I to thought that as long as her soul collectors where bringing her souls then she would be just fine._

(End of Kagome thinking)

"Inuyasha... do you... do you love me... do you trully love me?" Inuyasha was shocked at this question. Kagome gasps.

"How could you even think to ask that sorta question, of course I love you." Inuyasha looked down at her and looked at her facial expression.

Kagome thinking; "_of course he does, how can she be stupid as to not see it!_" Kagome began to cry a little, but enough that noone, not even Inuyasha could tell.

"Do you love me more than that girl?" Kikyou asked. Inuyasha was taken a back by this.

"Wh.. What?" Inuyasha couldn't help but studder when he said that, for he himself didn't even know.

This supprised even Kagome she thought Inuyasha wouldn't have hestitated as much as he is at the current momment. "_does that mean he cares for me as well?" _

"Well... do you or not... for if you do love her more, then I will surely die..., but if you trully love me more... then I shall have no problem... living." Kikyou said looking deep into his eyes for an answer.

Kagome _"What in the world is she going on about?"_Kagome

"What, What are you talking about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked as confused as ever.

"In order for me to live... that girl must _die_." Kikyou said with no concern, just hatred in her voice.

Kagome "_What no... NO!! How could you, you you... you WITCH!! How dare you say something as hanous and evil as that! To make Inuyasha choose between his friend and his loves life!! YOU'RE BEYOND EVIL!!"_ Kagome begins to run off on her bike back to camp crying.

Inuayasha_ I smell something. It smells like TEARS oh no KAGOME!!_ Inuyasha yells, "KAGOME!!" Then runs off in the same direction.

Kikyou _"I see you have chosen her over me after all.. well I won't let you discard me so easily... that girl will die, and I will have your soul... just like you promised me so long ago!" Kikyou_

Kagome grabs her stuff from the camp still crying badly says goodbye and leaves.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha jumps back to the camp to see that Kagome's bag and stuff is gone.

"Inuyasha what happened between you three?" Miroku asked with a very serious tone, getting up to stand by his friend.

"Inuyasha I swear if this is your doing I'm going to so kill you!" Sango said going to grab her hirachous.

"What are you talking about? Wheres Kagome? Where did she head off to?" Inuyasha asked looking around sniffing the air for her scent.

"We don't know thats why where asking you. She came by the camp crying grabbed her stuff and said goodbye, she acted as if she where going home..." Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha flying off into the air towards the well.

Inuyasha _Kagome I'm so sorry, please forgive me_ Inuyasha

**Author Oh by the way from now on thats how I'm gonna put the thoughts, saves much more room and time. Author**

**srry but thats all i got for right now, but i promise to have more up soon!! **


End file.
